Cuarto Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: Nuestos 4 amigos haciendose cargo de un bebe? Dios nos libre


Titulado "Un pequeño gran problema"  
>Un día soleado en la Ciudad Milagro estaba caminando Manny, Frida, Mariana y Logan en el parque hablando sobre (para varear) de como ganar el juego SuperMacho 2, menos Mariana, ya que ella es mas callada en esos asuntos.<p>

Yo soy un experto en eso, hasta le gane a Manny en una partida en mi primer intento, que pena-comentaba Logan a las demás

-mientras que Manny volteó para aclarar-de hecho fue en la tercera vez que me derrotaste, no inventes, soy mejor que tu-presumía Manny

-Pero las demás veces yo te derrote, tómala-dijo Logan a Manny.

De repente se oyó un llanto en el volcán de la ciudad, era un bebé a punto de caer al suelo sujetado de una de las letras del volcán. Miren, un bebe se va a caer-grito Logan, y se convirtieron en El Tigre, Wolverine y Aguila Dorada para rescatar al bebé.

Los cuatro fueron a la casa de Manny con el bebé planeando que hacer con él.

Yo propongo que lo llevemos al orfanato-propuso Logan-

No-dijo Mariana-no somos sus padres, y por lo tanto que no tenemos ningún derecho para enviarlo al orfanato.

Tienes razón-dijo Logan-

¿Y si le damos asilo mientras encontramos a sus padres?-sugirió Frida.

Buena idea Frida-dijo Mariana-Eso haremos.

No se ustedes pero yo me voy-dijo Manny retirandose

-¡Momento!-dijo Mariana-Tu no iras a ningún lugar, es más, tu serás el encargado de cambiarle los pañales.

¿Yo por que?-dijo Manny-Porque yo lo digo-dijo Mariana

-Ash, esto no es justo-dijo Manny dando un suspiro hondo.

¿Pero como vamos a hacerle para que no llore mientras dormimos?-pregunta Logan-pues tu fuiste la de la idea y tu has de saber, ¿no?

Pues...-dice Mariana pensativa-luego lo pienso pero vamos a poner encargados del bebe, como ya dije, tu Manny vas a ser el encargado de cambiarle los pañales al bebé, Logan, tu vas a ser el encargado de guardarlo en tu habitación, Frida vas a ser la encargada de alimentarlo, de acuerdo?

-si, pero -dice Logan- Cómo le vamos a hacer para que no se enteren mi padre y mi abuelo que tengo un bebé en mi habitación, eh?

-Hijole-dice Mariana-lo tengo, yo tengo en mi casa una tabla gruesa para que cubras la puerta y que nadie oiga cuando llore.

¡Buena idea! Pero, donde envío al bebé mientras no estoy-dice Logan

-Hummmm, pues, ya se, que tal si llevas al bebe conmigo ya que mis papás salieron de viaje y me está cuidando mi abuela que esta muy confundida y le diré que llevo una muñeca

-¡Buena idea!-dice Logan

-Esto no es justo-dice Manny

-Ya te dije que no quiero quejidos tuyos, así que a trabajar, rápido-dice Mariana, luego todos fueron a por las cosas que necesitaban para cuidar al bebé.

Pasaron días, ponían carteles para ver los padres del bebé, pero no lograron nada. Estaba Manny llegando a su casa con una bolsa de pañales, le dijo a su padre que eran jabones para Mariana, su papá le extrañaba que su hijo actuara de manera muy extraña, pero no le hizo caso a ese comportamiento.

Un día estaba Manny trayendo los pañales a la casa de Mariana-Ash, no se porque Mariana me dió este cargo, me las va a pagar-dice Manny abriendo la puerta de la casa de Mariana

-Ya llegaste-dice Mariana- ¿porque tardaste?

-Pues, tuve un pequeño problema de camino aquí-dice Manny

-Bueno, ve a poner los pañales en mi cuarto, yo tengo cosas que hacer, papeles que imprimir y carteles que publicar, hazte cargo del bebé-dice Mariana entrando a una sala donde está su impresora, luego Manny entra al cuarto de Mariana y ahí se da la sorpresa de algo, el bebé podía caminar como adulto y hablar.

¡¿Que eres y como puedes hacer eso?-exclamo Manny al bebé-Pues veras-dijo el bebé-Yo era un científico que todos me consideraban un loco, así que les quise demostrar lo contrario, intentando robar las botas de tu padre, así que inventé una poción que me hiciera mas fuerte, pero esa poción me convirtió en mas joven, pero exagerando, por eso soy lo que soy, así que decidí, aun siendo bebe, a encontrar a alguien tan tonto para darme refugio, y ese tonto, eres tu, Manny, he he he

-Eso jamás!-grita Manny girando la hebilla de su cinturón transformndose en el Tigre.

Manny! Que estas haciendo!-grita Mariana-Pero el bebe no es un bebe, es un científico loco-explica Manny

-No voy a escuchar tus ridículas historias, ¿que te sucede?-dice Mariana-Es más, tu te quedas solo,voy a llevar al bebé a un lugar donde este más alejado de ti-dice Mariana llevándose al bebé fuera del cuarto. Manny se va decepcionado de la casa de Mariana,

Yo debería...-dice Manny con el foco prendido-y lo voy a hacer, o sí que lo voy a hacer-dice Manny con una sonrisa maléfica. Al día siguiente Manny se esconde camuflajeado en la habitación de Mariana, toma fotos al bebé actuando como adulto, luego se las fue a enseñar a sus amigos, después fueron a la casa de Mariana para interrogar al "bebé".

Ahora diles quien eres y como pudiste ser eso, tenemos evidencia-dice Manny al bebé mostrandole las fotos que tomó

-Esta bien, me atraparon, si quieren llevenme a la carcel, pero antes, llevenme a mi laboratorio, yo les digo donde está-después llevan al científico para crear la cura a su problema, pero eso fue mentira, se hizo mas fuerte, entonces estaba el científico musculoso, medía 2.50 metros, se llamó "Bane", estaba contra El Tigre, Wolverine y Aguila Dorada, los jóvenes ganaron y convirtieron al hombre en alguien normal, lo llevaron a la carcel, pero al llegar a la carcel a su celda, el científico dijo lo siguiente a sí mismo:

Ellos creen que me derrotaron, pero eso no es cierto, de hecho, todo esto estaba planeado, necesitaba la información personal necesaria para contarsela a la parvada del mal, mis jefas, que me contrataron para sacar informacion de alguno de ellos, y hasta me dijo Logan su secreto que le gusta Mariana, pero, como dijo un amigo mío: para atacar al enemigo, se ataca no donde sea inprenetrable, sino donde lo sea, primero hay que atacar a su corazón; y yo ya se donde atacarlo, hahahahahahahahahahaha!.

Bueno, aqui termina otro capitulo, impactante, no?,bueno, adios.


End file.
